At that time
by Kori.Tamashi
Summary: My version of when Gray first joined Fairy Tail Dare-fic


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fairy Tail.

It was a regular hot summer day when a raven-haired boy wandered into Magnolia.  
'Where am I?' he wondered.  
Wanting to find out more about his surroundings, he walked around at looked at the many different buildings, until he bumped into a man and fell on his bottom.  
"Who do we have here?" The man asked as the smaller boy got up waiting for an answer but instead he got none.  
"Not much of a talker are you?" The man asked again still not getting any answer.  
"How old are you boy? And by the way my name is Keiji." Keiji asked.  
The boy looked at the man and held up 8 fingers.  
''8 years old, huh...you'll come in handy..plus you have a cute face..." Keiji muttered,"Why don't you come with me I know a...good place for a liitle boy like you." He offered the boy but the boy refused, moving his head side to side.  
'I can't trust this guy...'  
"Come on...I promise I won't hurt you..." Keiji said trying to get the boy to come with him.  
'But I can't promise that about the other people...' he thought.  
Once again the boy moved his head side to side.  
"Come on liitle boy..." Keiji said as he grabbed the boys arm roughly, dragging the boy.  
'Let me go!' the boy thought while struggling against the man and finally after a moment or two, he got free and ran away as fast as he could.  
"Feisty, are you, well too bad..." Keiji said slightly amused as he ran after the raven-haired child and grabbed his arm again.  
'No, no, no!' he yelled in his mind shutting his eyes as tight as he could.  
Suddenly the hot weather turned cold and snow and ice fell from the sky causing a mild blizzard.  
'This boy must be a mage, Crap! I need to-'  
Keiji never got to finish his thought though. His body had turned to ice at that moment.

- At Fairy Tail Guild-

"Hey! Why did it get cold?'' Natsu yelled.  
"Yeah, its actually snowing outside!'' Other members yelled.  
"Master, what is this, why is it snowing in summer?" Mirajane asked Marakrov.  
"I think a powerful mage that doesn't know how to control his or her magic has just arrived. Natsu, come with me, let's go find this mage."  
"Ok, Happy stay here,ok.''  
"Aye!'' The exceed yelled.

-With the mysterious boy-

'He's no longer alive...I-I-I killed him...he's ice now...what have I done...'

-With Natsu and Marakrov-

''I think the source is coming from there..." Marakrov inquired.  
"Yeah, ther is definetly someone there with magic." Natsu responded secretly excited to meet this new mage.  
"Well let's go then."

-Marakrov and Natsu arrive at wher the boy is-

''Hey, you boy!" Marakrov shouted trying to get the young boys' attention.  
"Hey!'' Natsu added when the boy looked over and saw them.  
Suddenly the boy moved his arm and Keiji's ice body shattered and the 8 year old ran away from Natsu and Marakrov.  
"Hey, we're not going to hurt you! Come back!" Natsu shouted running after the boy leaving Marakrov to inspect the shattered body.  
When Natsu finally reached the boy, he was out of breath.  
"Finally...Why...Why did you run?" He asked getting no response.  
'Maybe he didn't hear me...'  
"Why did you run?" he repated, still not recieving any response at all.  
'I'm sure he heard me this time...'  
"Hey, answer will ya." He said and looked at Marakrov who just came out of nowhere beside him.  
"Hey boy, can you talk?" Marakrov asked curiously.  
Hesitantly the boy moved his head from left to right, shocking Marakrov and Natsu.  
"What's your name?" Natsu asked.  
The boy moved his hand and pointed at his shirt.  
"Shirt?" The boy didn't respond.  
"Ummmmm...Gray?" This time the boy responded with a nod.  
"Gray, do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" Marakrov asked.  
Gray moved his head indicating 'no'.  
"Ok then, do you want to join my guild and live in the boys dormintory?"  
Gray thought for a while and nodded slowly.  
"Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail.''

This story sucks, I know but a dare is a dare. If can and want to please review...


End file.
